


Bathtub or Sprinkler

by SincerelyMe2007



Category: Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMe2007/pseuds/SincerelyMe2007
Summary: 浴室是唯一一个你可以把花洒当做性/趣用品的地方。The shower is the only place where you can use the shower head as a sex toy.credit: article.yeeyan.org





	Bathtub or Sprinkler

**Author's Note:**

> 别问，问就是变/态/性/癖Porn Without Plot。  
> 有普遍AO3形式的OOC，主要表现为渣男Colin和小孩子Stefan。  
> 主要脑洞贡献是望江江! 给这位和我一起脑各种Colfan的姐妹小心心)  
> ⚠️警告: 可能含有令人不安的描写，包括爬行类动物/药品滥用/强制命令(结果其实没有)。  
> *Je vais te revoir: 我们会再见面。

当放在Stefan连帽兜口袋的手机第三次嗡鸣起来，并在微弱的余光照射下发出规律的3-1浅蓝色闪光时，Colin向他伸出了手：“把它给我。”

“什么？”正在缓缓下沉的夕阳对于头发略微卷曲的男孩来讲并不是个好兆头，这意味着它或许该启程离开Colin的家，然后回到那既定好的道路上继续扮演一个普通人。可是现在Colin…那个大名鼎鼎的Colin Ritman，在以刻不容缓的语气缴收他和父亲维持几乎过于官方而薄如蝉翼的关系的工具。Stefan并不想装傻，他几乎不可抑制地喜欢着眼前这个有着铂金色挑染、总是带着金丝细框眼镜的天才程序员。

并且已经和他睡过觉了，不仅仅是盖着被子讨论Buffer Error的那种。

“别让我重复第二次，Stefan。” Colin的手指上残留着一些刚刚留下的烟灰，以至于在短暂思考后把口袋里的方状物品交出时——在那几乎不可避免的手指接触时——黑色头发的男孩下意识地回避了一下。可他立刻为这个意义不明的举动感到后悔了: 他在干什么? 在内心深处年轻的Butler先生似乎已经接纳了Colin那一套有些超现实的阴谋主义，可有着铂金发色的男人绝不是在“控制”的线路上的一员，某个声音对他这样说。

“Je vais te revoir? *我并不知道你进修法语，Stefan。” Colin在开启静音按钮与飞行模式之后留意到了手机壳上的内容，然后不可言状地看向他。Stefan则是用尽最大努力扯出了一个微笑，然后点了点头。而这一举动让刚刚倒挂在沙发上的电脑程序员坐直起来凑近了他: “I told you so.” 黑发的男孩意识到他们此刻的距离，于是顺从地闭上了眼睛。可是下一秒Colin却径直站了起来，并将耳机重新挂了回去。

“我想你现在需要一个热水澡，Stefan。至于任何其他的话题，我们可以之后再谈。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

浴缸还是花洒？

沿着玻璃边缘滴落的雾气和浴缸里渐渐覆满的水流让男孩感到清晰、尖/锐和透明的不适感。他厌恶流水，他厌恶浴室，他厌恶此时此刻正在发生的一切。Stefan知道有人在控/制他，这就好比他之所以选择过一会踏进了有着玻璃隔门的沐浴间，而不是躺在那看起来远舒适地多的浴缸一样。在褪去衣物的时候男孩望向正前方的全身镜，可余光却抑制不住地滑向看起来是刻意挂在镜子后方的卫衣: 属于Colin的艳红色卫衣。那些抓痕形状的烫金纹路在白炽灯下异常夺目，Stefan用尚未沾染水汽的手指轻轻扫过他们，那上面附有的气息令卷发男孩无一例外地联想到此刻正坐在外面的、有着漂金发色的程序员: 手卷烟、冬天的枯叶和烧焦的汽油…它们促使男孩忍不住深吸气，却又下一时刻目睹他们化成吐着信子的蛇形怪物，如同情人缠绵一般层层环绕他的脖颈，用鳞片轻柔地扫过柔软的皮肤组织，窃窃私语安抚他闭上眼睛。这些举动仿佛是某个“来自未来的朋友”替他做出的可笑决定，他无权驳回。

然后被那些毒牙刺进血管的痛楚使他清醒，猛地睁开眼睛促使他吁出一口白气。镜子里的人早已挂上颜色夸张的嚣张放肆的爬行类动物。那些无一不宽广的领域在Stefan的身躯上似乎被更加放大。青少年的第二性/征正缓慢地在他身上显示出来…苍白的面庞预示着常年蜗居室内而缺少运动; 在雾气蒸腾的灯光照射下更加明显的雀斑; 无论如何梳理第二天起来也必将显得乱蓬蓬的卷发……一个你可以在加利福尼亚州任意一条街上指出的、发育不完全的平庸青年。而属于Colin的卫衣在他身上看起来则正如同某种时下女孩间流行的裙装般滑稽。

但就像Colin所说的，他没有别的选择——“没有替代途径”。

换成Colin会怎么做?

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Stefan Butler依旧清晰地记得他第一次来到Colin Ritman家时候。  
陌生的电子音乐，混着药的茶水，横冲直撞的阴谋论。然后壁画开始流动，空气里挤满了暗示的气息。他所憧憬的人捧着他的脸颊高谈阔论，摘掉金框眼镜靠近他一大步。于是他伸出手，触摸对方质感粗糙的脸颊，然后迎头撞上一个吻。Stefan不知道是什么促使他做出回应，L/S/D或是那些躲在血管之下的本能渴望。Colin的吻技很好，这一点迫使男孩无处可逃。于是他迎接这个替他做选择的人，用舌头舔/嗜对方的牙齿，用迷迷糊糊的模样来眉眼发笑地说“Colin…我想…”然后被惯性拽到沙发上，大喘气的时候金发的程序员举起他的胳膊将他的卫衣扯掉…

然后他们恶狠狠地贴在沙发上，无限沉溺于那些质感过于柔软的织物。Colin的身材对于任何一个与他同龄的男孩来讲都称得上是完美到不可思议，Stefan则清楚对着这样一副身躯任何人都应当无法克制住自己的渴/望。他记得Colin如何亲吻他的脖颈，舔/咬他的耳垂，自己又是如何被结结实实地环抱，指甲搭在对方宽阔的肩胛骨上，仿佛一切都是发生在上个世界线一样遥远且模糊。

于是Stefan开始颤抖，他腾出一只手握住自己逐渐变硬的分身，花洒的水柱笔直地打在他的阴/茎上。黑发男孩不得不承认这是某种意义上会让人感到生理性/愉/悦的事情，哪怕卫衣的边缘沾湿…或者别的什么待会肯定会被他的天才程序员发现的细节。回忆的显影甚至是有规律的: Colin低沉的嗓音戏谑地喊他“乖乖”“好孩子”;而自己又如何黏糊糊地回应那些深入他体内的、几乎和Colin本人一样充满暴力美学的抽/插; 他的腰/肢是如何软塌地贴和与渴望Colin的占/有…黑发的男孩几乎要叫出声来，却又很快庆幸棉质衣物足够堵住他的嘴。他怕仅仅一墙之隔的人发现自己这样卑虐的企图。Stefan不敢看自己镜子里的模样: 穿着不属于他的衣服自我安慰的、像个欲求不满的荡/货的模样。

于是，当金发的程序员推开浴室的门时看见这样的一幕似乎也显得合情合理——

穿着他早上随手挂进浴室里的卫衣的co-worker，紧紧倚靠着墙满脸通红不可名状，甚至像是某种动物 (大概谁都会情不自禁地把Stefan比喻成兔子或是鹿) 一般卯足了劲咬着他的卫衣领口…然后他的目光落在对方肿胀的器官上，扯出一个意味明显的笑容。

“我不知道你还有这种癖好，Stefan。”  
回应他的是差点头发微微卷曲的少年因为重心跌坐在在地上的笨拙的举动。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Stefan不知道这一切是如何发生的，它们来的太快、太猛，以至于在他反应过来以前就已经水漫金山、无可挽回了。花洒喷头被Colin直接关掉，金属代替了他砸在地上发出明显的响声。一股电流从他的脊椎尾部一路上升到他的大脑，直到他意识到那是他面对眼前几乎高出他一个头的男人的多种情绪投射，兴奋、紧张、不知所措和别的任何其他。即使Colin并未褪去任何衣物，只是站在他面前: Stefan依旧肉眼可辨对方呼之欲出的阳/物——和那会如何插入自己的肉/穴，然后在里面撞击…

直到黑发的程序员重新回过神来时他已经被Colin结实的手臂肌肉环住腰部，股间则被很贴心地刚刚幻想的主角所“顶撞”着——刚刚沾过烟灰的右手食指则在他早已潮湿的后穴随意搅动着。无法抑制的快感即刻缠绕住Stefan，在他耳边吐息的、来自Colin的气味则提醒他投降，喊出那些他所自知的污秽词语然后迎接那些施舍给他的、更猛烈的“奖励”。

“唔…呃…Colin…帮、帮我….” Stefan想要伸出去安抚前端的左手也被Colin牢牢地按住了。他感觉到那些来自内/壁的摩擦，那是一种隐秘的愉悦，以至于以他目前仅剩的理智早就不足以形容了。金发的人并不理会他，只是自顾自地随即就增加手指，摩/擦蹭撞般探索着那些丘穴，当对上他的同事湿漉漉的目光时回答说:“这是惩罚，Stefan。为你对我保密、不听指挥还有感情用事。” 模拟抽/插的动作让很快就使Stefan差一点点交代在Colin的手上。是的，对于他，Colin Ritman拥有绝对控制权——黑发的男孩知道如果对方想的话，甚至可以让他在任何时间射/精——哪怕他甚至不被允许舒缓自己只差最后一下的阴/茎。

然后Stefan被对方迫到冰冷的瓷砖墙上，那是即使加绒卫衣也抵御不了的温度。他目睹Colin快速地扯掉涤纶质地的牛仔裤，然后是内裤…男孩垂下眼睑，一些液体随即顺着他的脸庞滑落下来: 来自刚刚几乎被快感淹没时的生理泪水，从天花板凝结掉落的水滴。一切从金发的程序员眼里看来都是火上浇油的危险举动，而他现在决定用双手钳住对方的手腕。

Stefan恨极了自己意外诚实的身体，它讨好的前倾向面前Colin结实的胸脯，哪怕此刻他正以异常荒唐的姿势掐着自己的脖颈。他感到Colin并不客气地进入他，然后快速地抽插起来。被终于填充、剥离、更快更恶狠狠地填充所带来的一系列的感觉使他发出类似兔系生物的喃声，其他话语则显得支离破碎而几近甜腻。Stefan知道于此恰恰相反，Colin一向是dirty talk和其他更糟糕的事情的忠实爱好者。于是他任凭一阵接一阵的兴奋和时不时涌出的窒息感灌满自己的神经。而Colin即使殷切的操着他却也没忘记如同读心一般，漫不经心地在Stefan耳边重复那些他仅仅是一闪而过的念头。

“Stefan，再靠近一点点。”  
“我笃定你爱死性窒息的感觉了，Mr.Butler?”  
“现在——看着我的眼睛，看着我，好孩子。”

在小几百下快速的抽动以后Stefan终于感到起初的那股电流蔓延到全身，而他的——他的Colin面色潮红，在Stefan甚至张嘴则好吐出更多细碎的呻吟以前——他清晰地看见来自双方的白色液体，嘀嘀嗒嗒地流在不属于他的艳红色卫衣上。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Stefan Butler大概永远也不会知道那天发生在浴室的事情意味着什么。即便他几乎立刻就要晕过去，在接触到同样冰冷的地面以前他感觉到Colin结实的手臂挽住了他，然后整个人被顺势抱起塞进了刚刚他没选择坐进去的浴缸。迷迷糊糊被脱去卫衣之间他听见金发程序员的声音：

“Stefan，在我们下一次进行任何亲密行为前我希望你能知道——我于一个爱人般爱着你，不仅仅是朋友或者co-worker…而这意味着更多这个世界线的你我都无法解释的东西。”

END


End file.
